Stay (Wasting Time)
by Shi-chan1
Summary: It's hot, very hot, so hot that even the Gundam pilots don't want to move at risk of sweating even more profusely. The small fan offers little relief and Heero decides to take Duo to get a popsicle... Fluff. Cuteness. 1x2x1. Songfic.


Title: Stay (Wasting Time)  
Author: Katerina Shinigami, Shi-chan (utenakat@yahoo.com)  
Archive: http://www.gwaddiction.com/, http://mediaminer.org/fanfic/  
Some fics located at: http://www.angelfire.com/sc2/deathfics/menu.html,  
http://www.homestead.com/Celerial2/Fanfic_Epilepsy.html,   
http://www.steelsong.com  
Otherwise: yes, please tell me.  
Category: songfic, yaoi, PWP, fluff, WAFF, answer to Anthy's blackmail--   
challange ^^  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairings: 1x2  
()()()()  
Warnings: silly, OOC? depending on your view of the characters really  
()()()()  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you'd recognize... All this is for enjoyment, not   
profit.  
Feedback: Of course. xxacidburnxx_1x2@yahoo.com or bittersweet1x2@yahoo.com  
Notes to barb:  
---  
text = Lyrics... please Italicize and place "horizontal lines" around...  
---  
  
  
Stay (Wasting Time)  
  
  
---  
  
We were walking  
Just the other day  
It was so hot outside  
You could fry an egg  
Remember you were talking  
I watched as sweat ran down your face  
Reached up and caught it at your chin  
Licked my fingertip  
  
---  
  
  
It was a hot, midsummer's day. One of those days like you see in movies, where the kids are lying on the grass looking up at the sky, trying for all the world not to move a muscle and cause more sweat to break out on their already soaked bodies; clothing and hair clinging to their rounded faces as the humidity added to their discomfort. Heat radiated from the pavement in waves, scalding the hapless foot that was placed -- bare or shodden -- upon it.  
  
Duo lay on the porch swing, an arm slung over his eyes, a pair of cut off jeans the only clothing donning his slim body, enjoying the slight relief that the small rotating fan gave the porch's occupants. Around the porch the other four Gundam pilots reclined in various states of undress and relaxation.  
  
Ice cubes clinked in tall glasses as they melted, thinning out the liquid they cooled; falling as the glass was hefted and brought to parched lips, quenching the Chinese pilot's thirst for a time. Wufei groaned as he fanned himself with his hand, trying to provide some relief to his sweaty skin as the small fan rotated away from him. "This heat is ridiculous," he paused and turned to look at Quatre. "Could you not have found us a safe house in a more hospitable location?"  
  
Duo chuckled, not lifting his arm as he addressed the Chinese pilot. "You're asking the Arab? Wu, I thought you had more sense than that. To Quatre, this is pleasant. He's enjoying this while we're all sweating like pigs in a sauna."  
  
"Baka," Heero grunted, rising from his place on the wooden steps. Duo peeked out from under his arm as he heard the Wing pilot approach. "C'mon," Heero grunted, tugging lightly on Duo's bicep. "Let's go for a walk... I'll buy you a popsicle." A smile ghosting his lips as the braided boy's eyes lit up.   
  
"Gah it's hot," Duo complained, pushing his sweaty bangs back from his face as he followed Heero down the sidewalk. The Wing pilot just nodded. "I wish Quatre'd gotten a house with a pool... I've never swam, but it'd be great to have a pool to cool off in, especially in this heat. Don't you think, Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero's answer was to reach up and run his finger up the side of Duo's face lightly, gently. Duo smiled happily and watched as his lover brought the finger to his own lips, licking off the sweat he'd gathered there on. Duo shivered at the hidden promise, his body tingling in anticipation of the evening.  
  
  
---  
  
Wasting time  
Let the hours roll by  
Doing nothing for the fun  
Little taste of the good life  
Whether right or wrong  
Makes us want to stay, stay, stay, stay  
stay for awhile  
  
---  
  
  
The merry trilling of the ice cream truck shook Duo from his daze, sending a child-like smile racing across the braided boy's lips. "C'mon, Hee-chan!" Duo cried, lacing their fingers together as he pulled his lover toward the ice cream vendor.  
  
The man in the Chill-Mobile smiled warmly at all the kids that gathered around the truck. Duo chuckled to himself as he watched some of those kids dance from foot to foot on the hot pavement, eager to get their ice cream and get back to the cool relief of the green grass.  
  
"And what can I do for you folks?" the man asked as Duo and Heero stepped up to the small window.  
  
"Snow cone," Heero grunted, not bothering to look at the stickers covering the side of the truck. "Duo?" he prompted, looking over at the braided boy who was scanning the various types of icy treats the man carried.  
  
"Uh... I'll have a... Screwball!" Duo chirped, pointing at the cone of strawberry sherbet with a gumball residing in the bottom of the plastic spiral.  
  
"Baka," Heero muttered, fighting an amused smirk.  
  
"That'll be $2.50," the vendor told them. Heero grunted and pulled out three ones from his pants pocket. "Out of three dollars, ok." The man disappeared for a second then reappeared with their ice cream and change. "There you go! You boys have a good day," he said, smiling and waving happily.  
  
"You should be an Ice Cream Man," Heero said to his partner when they were back on the cool grass. "Then you'd get to be happy all the time and sell sweets to little kids."  
  
Duo smiled happily, the expression soon turning evil. "I don't sell my sweets," he admonished. "I give them away... but only to one person..." With that he placed a chaste kiss on the Japanese boy's nose and proceeded to make love to his sherbet.  
  
---  
  
Later on the sun began to fade  
Then the clouds rolled over our heads  
And it began to rain  
  
Oh we were dancing mouths open  
You were splashing and the tongue taste  
For a moment this good time would never end  
  
---  
  
  
"Mm," Duo hummed, licking the last of his sherbet off his cone.  
  
"Mm, yourself," Heero said, licking some of the pink substance off Duo's lip.  
  
  
  
Duo jumped, eyes wide as the thunder echoed around them. "Shit, that was close," he swore, trying to take deep breaths to still his pounding heart. Another roll boomed around them. That was all the warning they had before the clouds opened up and poured down on them.  
  
Heero looked back at his lover as he reached the steps of the safe house porch. "Maybe we should get inside--"  
  
"Dance with me, Hee-chan!" Duo called, standing in the middle of the lawn.  
  
The sight of a scantily clad Duo, hair drenched, loose tendrils plastered to his pink tinged skin, threw away any and all thoughts of getting inside to avoid the rain. Instead, the Wing pilot stepped off the wooden entrance way and traipsed across the lawn to join his braided lover.  
  
Duo threw his head back laughing, mouth open to catch the clean droplets of rain as they fell from the dark cloudy sky.  
  
In that moment, it was like time was frozen and all they were were two boys playing in the rain. No war, no battles, no Gundams, nothing. Nothing but normal, blissful life.  
  
  
---  
  
You and me  
You and me  
Just wasting time  
I was kissing you  
You were kissing me, love  
From good day into a moonlight  
Now a night so fine  
Makes us wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile  
  
---  
  
  
Slowly the rain let up, no longer a heavy downpour, but still a light drizzle. Duo stopped spinning in circles on the muddy lawn and looked at his lover. A bright smile graced his heart-shaped face as he let out a happy sigh and walked over to wrap his arms around Heero's slightly higher shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Hee-chan," he murmured, pressing his petal-soft lips against the sweet tasting ones of the other boy.  
  
Soft, butterfly kisses developed into more heated and urgent ones, mouths seeking deeper satisfaction than just flesh on flesh. "Oh, I love you, Hee-chan," Duo breathed between kisses, shivering as their mingled warm breaths licked against his rain-chilled flesh.  
  
For a while they just stood there, bodies pressed tight against one another, arms strung about their bodies, lacing the boys together.  
  
Finally the clouds parted, revealing the velvety blue of the night sky. Silvery beams of moonlight pierced the dark cotton above them, washing the wetted world in molten silver.  
  
  
---  
  
Wasting time  
I shall miss these things  
When it all rolls by  
What a day  
Wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile  
  
---  
  
  
Heero unwound one of his arms, bringing his hand to cup Duo's cheek. "You're cold," he murmured softly. "We should go inside..."  
  
When Heero moved to draw them back into the house, Duo resisted. "Can't we just... stay here for a while? I'm not that cold, really."  
  
Violet eyes pleaded with prussian, 'just for a while?'  
  
Heero couldn't deny those eyes anything; they asked for everything and gave oh so much more; they were his life and love; they spoke volumes more than words ever could. "Ok, just for a while."  
  
  
---  
  
Hey love  
Oh just groping you  
Rolling in the mud  
  
---  
  
  
The words had but just left his mouth when Heero found himself on the ground, straddling a muddy braided baka. Duo just smiled up at him, reaching a mud-covered hand up to stroke Heero's face. Heero leaned down to kiss that smiling face, not minding the mud one bit -- they were, after all, soldiers... as much as they might want to forget that simple fact.  
  
But for the time being, that small wish was granted, and all soldiering was forgotten. Sloppy kisses, happy giggles, and mild exclamations of surprise mingled with the mud and wet of the summer evening. For the moment, all was normal, all was peace, and they were content to just stay for a while.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Stay a while  
Come on, love  
Wanna stay, stay, stay, stay for awhile  
  
--- 


End file.
